


Saving Maiden Parker

by sabakunoghee



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comedy, Doctor Strange is Step Dad, Family, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, OTP Feels, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Superfamily (Marvel), Superfamily Ver 2.0, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, loki also needs a hug
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: Adegan barusan, ternyata menjadi sorotan keempat manusia lain yang tengah mengepung lawan. Peter Parker, terutama—yang sudah langganan menjadi saksi adegan ‘adults are talking’. Apakah ini pertanda munculnya terminologi ‘Superfamily ver 2.0’? Hanya si immortal saja yang berani berkomentar, “Tetosteron dan oksitosin. Perfect.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...penuh headcanon. Mohon maafkan keminiman pengetahuan saya tentang dunia per-Thor-an. Colek saja di twitter kalau sekiranya ada hal yang super-nggak-masuk-akal (YA NGGAK MASUK AKAL SEMUA, SIH—) dan perlu perbaikan. Lepas dari itu semua, selamat membaca dan semoga bisa dinikmati!

“Uh—Pool?”

 

Vokal lelaki itu terdengar dalam logat Asia Selatan yang khas. Pemiliknya adalah sesosok bujangan berkulit coklat-eksotis yang tengah bergulat dengan roda-setir. Sedan yang ia tunggangi, _yeah, buluk—_ tetapi ia selalu sedia mengantarkan tamu VVIP-nya kapanpun, kemanapun. Lebih setia dari pacarmu.

 

Termasuk ‘mengangon’ dua alien jalan-jalan ke taman kota.

 

“Pool, apa aku sudah boleh panik?” Ia berusaha fokus ke spion tengah alih-alih menoleh. Mengendarai taksi keluaran satu dekade lampau di kecepatan tiga-digit-angka saja sudah cukup berbahaya, _by the way_ , ia tidak ingin meningkatkan resiko kematian, tidak hari ini “—dan, _seriously, what IS that?_ ”

 

“ _Wind of change,_ ” jawab si ‘Pool’ yang masih duduk di bangku belakang—lengkap dengan spandeks merah dan ransel Hello Kitty-nya yang penuh dengan koka… _What’s the rating again?_ Oh—“ _Not sure if those Arachnids appeared in Ragnarok but they’re clearly came from Nine Realm shit._ ”

 

“Huh—uh. Oke?” Sebenarnya ia tidak paham-paham amat dengan penjelasan barusan, “Lalu… Apa yang harus kita lakukan?” Sebuah manuver tajam dilakukan pemuda di bangku kemudi. Nyaring bunyi ban mendecit aspal panas New York diiringi teriakan kaget para pelintas, “Pool? POOL!”

 

“ _Easy-peasy,_ Dopinder, _remember where we are_ ,” suara kokang senjata api dan denting belati tajam terdengar. Si pembunuh bayaran yang konon tidak bisa mati mengeluarkan tawa maniak dari balik topengnya, “Taruhan. Setidaknya dua _superhero_ dan satu dukun akan muncul dalam hitungan detik.”

 

“Anu—Bang?”

 

…

 

Aksi heroik si mantan tentara khusus itu terhenti sejenak,

 

“—saya ikutan _gelut,_ boleh?”

 

Melihat ke arah imigran yang baru-baru ini bergabung ke dalam dunia per- _superhero-internasional_ -an, laki-laki bermuka eksotis ver 2.0 dengan rambut hitam panjang dan pakaian serba putih, seringai si Kanada mengembang lebar, “ _Let’s blow some balls, Asian-rambo!_ ”—dan kekacauan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

**[ Saving Maiden Parker ]**

Sebuah fiksi penggemar berdasarkan Marvel Entertainment

Avengers : Infinity War oleh Marvel Cinematic Universe

Deadpool 2 dan Wiro Sableng oleh 20th Century Fox

General / Family / Fluff / Comedy

Tsun!StrangeIron, OneSided!SpideyPool, Triangle!ThorLokiQuill

T-rated untuk guyonan lintas-dimensi dan lintas-usia, tema menyerempet kekerasan dan hal-hal _nganu_ ; ada Deadpool di dalam fanfiksi ini, serius, apa yang kalian harapkan? _Kuda poni?_

.

.

.

“Tidak bisakah bumi tenang satu hari, satu hariiii— _saja_.”

 

New York—kota yang sangat rentan terhadap berbagai macam bencana. Begitu rawan sampai-sampai seluruh warga sudah terbiasa melakukan aksi penyelamatan diri. Mereka sudah tahu siapa pihak yang harus dipercaya—S.H.I.E.L.D. dan beberapa pahlawan super yang keberadaannya bagaikan jamur di musim hujan. Favorit mereka masih para _Avengers_ , tetapi untuk kekacauan berskala kecil, siapapun yang bentuknya semacam _cosplay_ bakal mereka percaya. Dalam kasus ini, sang penjaga kuil suci, penyihir tersohor, penjaga batu-waktu, Dr. Stephen Strange, M.D., Ph.D. Si pemilik gelar kini tengah mengapung dan mengidentifikasi kondisi di bawah sana—dua makhluk yang menyerupai mitos dan beberapa sosok _humanoid_. Beberapa kenal, beberapa tidak. Yang jelas, situasi sekarang siaga satu.

 

Namun, alih-alih langsung menawarkan bantuan, si pemilik janggut legendaris itu memutuskan untuk menonton karena… _Menarik_. Terima kasih kesigapan Wong yang telah mengevakuasi para pengguna taman kota. Stephen membuat _barrier_ sihir guna ‘memerangkap’ mereka yang terlibat pertarungan.

 

Bagaimanapun juga, insiden ini terjadi di area _nya_ , Greenwich Village.

 

“Oke, oke, harap tenang, ini ujian,” suara itu milik Peter Quill yang, entah darimana, bagaimana dan kapan, sudah berada di area tersebut, “— _what’s the situation? Are these two aliens? Demons? Half-blood alien-and-demon? Or mutant?_ ” Sang pengembara galaksi melirik ke arah onggokan merah yang barusan kehilangan telapak tangan tetapi jelas terlihat baik-baik saja, “… _definitely mutant._ ”

 

“ _Injury time! Gonna need three minutes to regrow this_ ,” umpat si topeng spandeks, “Atau ada yang tahu dimana Body Shop terdekat? _Anyone? I need a hand. A motherfucker literal hand, here_.”

 

“… _gross_.”

 

“ _Uh—guys, stay sharp_!” Semburan magma dengan api menyala disemprotkan oleh salah satu dari dua kalajengking-neraka, membuat kedua jantan dewasa yang berinteraksi barusan memelantingkan diri ke dua arah berbeda. _Spider-Man_ , yang barusan memberi peringatan, tengah melompat kesana-kemari dengan kelincahan super; kesulitan mencari apapun yang bisa ditempeli jaring, “Karen, _what are they_? Dan—tunggutunggutunggu, jangan panggil Mr. Stark! Aku—uh, AAAAAAAAA— _that’s HOT!_ ” Remaja dalam balutan zirah elastis itu menjerit ketika semburan panas menyerempet bahu kanannya.

 

/“ _Fire-Scorpion_ asal Muspelheim, Nine Realms, terbentuk dari magma-kegelapan dan api-abadi.”/

 

Peter mengeryit, “O—ke, jadi itu… Alien,” sialnya, mereka tidak sedang di dalam pesawat luar angkasa yang bisa menyedot-hilang jika dijebol barang satu tembakan repulsor, “Dan, ya, uh. _Guys?_ Maaf aku menginterupsi tetapi sepertinya kita butuh air. Sangat— _banyak_ , air.” Ujarnya kepada beberapa sosok yang ada di sana, “Oh, hai, Mr. Doctor Strange! Quill, _you look great_!” Sapaan ramah itu terjadi di antara semburan-semburan lava, _yep_ , “Dan, hei, aku belum mengenalm— _WHAT THE—DOCTOR, WE GOT A SITUATION HERE!_ ” Jeritnya ketika melihat pergelangan yang tidak menyambung kemana-mana.

 

“ _Spidey’s not PG-13 anymore,_ ” tawa keras terdengar dari si pengguna _katana_ , “ _Webs, chill. It happens a lot. My healing factor will take care of this_ ,” lalu, dengan isengnya, ia mengulurkan lengan buntungnya, “ _Deadpool. Merc with a mouth. Son of my dad. Your favorite bad-guy-that-kick-some-worse-guy’s-ass-for-money who shoved his awesome butt in a super tight red suit_ ,” Pemilik nama asli ‘Wade Winston Wilson’ itu cengar-cengir sambil mendekati sang Spider-Man, “ _—and an X-men_.”

 

Pater Parker mengerjap.

 

“— _wow_.”

 

“ _Technically a trainee, but still an X-men,_ ” ralat Deadpool, yang sempat-sempatnya menendang salah satu capit si kalajengking-neraka, “ _And, yes, I know you, Websy._ Kita bertemu di _Deadpool Annual #2_ dan _Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #611_ —dilanjutkan dengan…” kibas tangan yang sepertiga tumbuh karena lawan bicaranya melompong, “— _the point is, after all of this chaos, will you date—FRICK!”_

 

…sebuah tembakan arah horizontal membuat Deadpool terpental sejauh dua belas meter.

 

“ _Stay away from this kid, and stay dead, Pool_.”

 

Melihat adegan kekerasan tersebut, Peter _le gasp_ , “M-M-M-Mr. Stark!” Teriaknya spontan, sebelum membisik kepada si kecerdasan-buatan, “Karen, kau mengkhianatiku. _How could you do this._ ”

 

/“F.R.I.D.A.Y. melihat beritanya di televisi dan kau terekam CCTV taman, Peter.”/

 

“ _Kid_ , apa yang kukatakan soal ‘keadaan darurat’?” Omel pahlawan super favorit jagad raya bernama lahir Anthony Edward Stark tersebut, “Kau tahu makhluk apa ini? Mereka berdua bisa memanggang kakimu sambil mencabik-putus lenganmu,” zirah berteknologi canggih itu terbuka sebatas muka dan memperlihatkan ekspresi cemas. Tidak lama, sampai sorot coklat gelap itu terarah vertikal, masam ketika bertemu pandang dengan safir milik Stephen Strange, “—dan kau, Strange, kenapa bukannya membantu dan malah ongkang-ongkang kaki di sana?” Tanda tanya terdengar cemas. Plus _gengsi_.

 

“Kulihat, Peter _belum_ membutuhkan bantuanku, Tony. Jangan terbiasa memanjakan anak-anak atau dia tidak akan pernah bisa dewasa.” Kalem, Stephen menjawab. Tidak beranjak dari meditasinya.

 

“ _Wise_.” Peter mengacung jempol. Stephen membalasnya dengan kerling sebelah mata.

 

“ _C’mon_ ,” erang Tony—yang bukannya tidak tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini, ‘putra’-nya tersayang ini sering berkunjung ke 177a Bleecker Street. Semenjak kembali dari Titan tanpa kurang sesuatu apapun (…uh, mereka membutuhkan rawat inap pasca sarung tangan sialan itu lepas dan Thanos mengamuk dan _yadda-yadda_ , terima kasih tumpangannya, Star-Lord!)—hubungan Peter Parker dan Stephen Strange seperti bocah ekspresif yang menempeli paman-tetangga. Ini bersifat _top-secret_ ; Tony yang hampir selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau itu, bisa juga kesal karena harus berbagi atensi Peter melawan si dukun sakti. Namun harga dirinya selangit, tentu, sehingga kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sinisnya berbunyi, “Aku menunda pertemuan dengan Menteri Pertahanan bukan untuk bertengkar.”

 

Laki-laki berambut eksentrik di atas sana hanya mencebik.

 

“Maaf mengganggu urusan rumah tangga kalian, tetapi makhluk ini butuh perhatian!” Quill menekan tombol di sisi kepala guna memperlihatkan wajahnya, “ _I can’t tame this barbeque by myself!_ ”

 

“ _Said the guy who trained a pack of velociraptors_ ,” hela. Wade Wilson tidak keras-keras dengan kata-kata barusan, berbeda dengan kalimat ini, “— _nice try,_ Tony, _but you should’ve gone for the head!_ ”

 

Stark berusia empat puluhan itu, entah kenapa kesal— _padahal dialog barusan tidak pernah tercipta di linimasa ini._ _Yep_. Ia sempat menembak beberapa kali, bersamaan dengan lontaran jaring Peter dan laser milik senapan Quill, sebelum menghardik Wade, “ _Don’t_ ‘Tony’ _me again, just—don’t._ ” Tegas ia berkata sembari menghakimi si Kanada dari balik topeng metalnya, “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

 

“Semua orang memanggilmu ‘Tony’ setelah _Infinity War, I thought it’s a new trend,_ ” sergah Deadpool. Kali ini, ia dan Spider-Man yang kebetulan berada di titik incar lawan sama-sama bergulingan guna menyelamatkan diri, “ _And did you seriously not update your Insta-story? I’m an official X-men, now!_ ”

 

“TRAINEE!” Peter menimpali dari kejauhan.

 

“TRAINEE!” Spontan, si _anti-hero_ tergelak.

 

Tony menatap Stephen dengan tatapan, _‘apa mereka sudah akrab sebelum aku datang, karena jika iya, aku akan menghapus namamu dari daftar calon ayahnya_ ’—tunggu. Semacam _sangat_ salah.

 

“Duh, Biyung.” Peter Quill mengeluh, “Boleh aku memberikan strategi? _Right, of course_. Bagaimana kalau kita buka portal dan buang mereka ke tempat antah-berantah?” Usul si separuh alien sembari menghindar untuk kesejuta kalinya, “Simpan repulsormu, Stark, tidak ada ledak-meledakkan di sini.”

 

“Materi pembentuk tubuh mereka tidak memungkinkan, benar. Efeknya sebelas-dua-belas dengan letusan gunung vulkanik,” Stephen buka suara, tapi masih ogah turun kelahi, “Tujuan? _Anyone_?”

 

Peter Parker mengerutkan dahi, “Uh—Titan?”

 

“ _Soooo, how’s things going with purple-_ Cable _? I can’t believe he’s turning form_ John Connor _into_ Voldemort.” Deadpool kembali dengan guyonan klasiknya ketika mendengar planet keramat disebut.

 

Tony Stark memutar bola matanya, malas, “ _Approved_.” Pria jenius itu memerintahkan kecerdasan buatannya untuk mengaktivasi protokol-pendorong. Segala daya dipusatkan ke kedua sepatunya dan membentuk semacam torpedo berkekuatan sekian ratus tenaga kuda, “Strange, lekas bukakan portal dan _jangan_ tutup sebelum aku kembali.” Perintah itu terdengar tegas, tetapi tersirat manja. Aw.

 

“ _You won’t lose me_.” Stephen menggumam sebelum kedua tangannya membuat pola-pola rumit di udara kosong. Warna hijau menandakan ia meminjam kemampuan batu bertuah yang ia silangkan kekuatan dengan _sling ring-_ nya guna menembus ruang dan waktu. (Titan jauh soalnya, _red._ )

 

“ _We need a decoy_ ,” imbuh Quill sambil melirik ke arah pendatang-baru-beda-rumah-produksi yang berada di sisinya, “ _…do you even English_.” (Dan, karena kita berada di dunia lintas-lingua, maka lawan bicara si kapten asal Missouri dibuat mengangguk-angguk.) “Tolong yang itu dibuat sibuk, bisa?”

 

“Oke, Bang!” Nyengir, si pahlawan super yang kita kenal karena Kapak Naga Geni itu melompat lincah dengan gelagat ‘sableng’-nya yang khas. Cekatan ia berlarian kesana kemari sembari melempar kapak bagaikan pemilik anjing tengah main _frisbee_. Bedanya hanya ada di _ukuran_ si skorpion yang nyaris sama dengan empat Thanos ditumpuk tinggi dan api yang menyala-nyala di atasnya, “Sini, Guk, sini!”

 

_Superhero_ lain _be like_ , ‘Kriikkk—‘

 

Satu-satunya yang tergelak guling-guling hanya Deadpool, dengan tepuk tangan keras dan komentar, “ _See? This guy is the one and only 212 the world needs!_ ” Segera setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan sepasang belati dari sarung di punggung, “ _Time to get the fuck on_.” Lalu menghantam, “ _Maximum effort!”_

 

Aksi heroik tersebut disusul oleh kedua Peter dengan kepiawaian mereka masing-masing. Stark lanang membuka mulut, hendak mencegah Peter-yang-bukan-Quill ikut-ikutan, karena— _yah_. Dua-tiga alasan yang tidak koheren, sebenarnya; tetapi si kalajengking-neraka #1 terlanjur marah-marah padanya. Duri ekor dan capit tajam bersuhu sangat tinggi nyaris mengoyak bagian dada _armor_ -nya. Namun, jangan panggil dia Howardson kalau celaka hanya karena lengah. Repolsornya menembakkan udara untuk mendorong alien tersebut ke arah portal yang telah membuka. Dibantu moral oleh Stephen.

 

(…tidak, Steph, jangan mengedipkan sebelah matamu, _tolong_.)

 

“Aku selalu menantikan kesempatan untuk melakukan ini,” Tony menyeringai lebar ketika raungan monster-magma terdengar kesakitan. Si antropoda gigantis terpojok dan tinggal _one-kick-away_ dari desir pasir di padang tandus Titan. Pendorong di kaki Tony menyemburkan energi yang membuat mereka berdua melewati pintu magis. Bunyi berdebam terdengar jauh sementara sang Iron Man bermanuver untuk kembali ke dimensinya sendiri. Sedikit tergesa sampai-sampai ia gagal mengerem dan tubuh metalnya terguling di rerumputan. Selang dua detik, portal buatan Stephen menutup, bersamaan dengan Tony yang tertawa sembari berbaring telentang, “ _That’s quite a team-up._ ”

 

Penjaga relik kuno itu lekas meninggalkan aktivitas melayangnya dan menghampiri Tony, “ _Come, let me help_.” Stephen melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan berlapis logam untuk membantu Avengers itu berdiri—yang mana, tidak esensial-esensial amat mengingat berbagai macam protokol di dalamnya.

 

Tapi toh, Tony, “Uh— _yeah. Gonna allow that_.” …manut.

 

Adegan barusan, ternyata menjadi sorotan keempat manusia lain yang tengah mengepung lawan. Baik kalajengking-neraka #2 maupun tim X-force darurat. Peter Parker, terutama—yang sudah langganan menjadi saksi adegan _‘adults are talking_ ’. Apakah ini pertanda munculnya terminologi _‘Superfamily ver 2.0’_? Hanya si _immortal_ saja yang berani berkomentar, “Tetosteron dan oksitosin. _Perfect_.”

 

Kembali ke pertarungan— _ya, ini adalah kisah aksi, bukan romansa_ , jadi tolong fokus dikembalikan kepada makhluk separuh Araknida dan separuh magma. Tempratur yang sedari awal tinggi semakin tidak terkondisikan. Monster yang tersisa melengking penuh amarah dan bara di tubuhnya memercik api menyerupai cambuk. Wade Wilson tengah menahan komentarnya mengenai tokoh-tokoh Saiya di komik Dragon Ball karena perlu menghindar, sebagaimana rekan-rekan _superhero-_ nya yang lain. Quill menahan tembakan dan berlari ke arah Stephen (…ia _masih_ jumawa karena rencananya di Titan mulus berjalan) dan terjadilah rembuk massal antara manusia-manusia ber-IQ selangit. Sukses membuat Deadpool dan Wiro Sableng minder bersama—dan memilih tetap memancing perhatian musuh.

 

“ _One down, one to go_ ,” Quill sibuk men- _charge_ pistolnya (….) menggunakan colokan USB (….) yang terhubung ke salah satu bagian _armor_ Tony Stark (….) “Kutebak, yang ini jantan. Yang barusan kalian buang, itu pacarnya.” Sebuah penjelasan, “Capitnya seram, tapi ekornya, _it’s a whole new level_.”

 

Stephen meng- _ouch_ pelan ketika melihat sepotong dari Deadpool jatuh ke tanah, “—ya, sepertinya tidak cuma membakar, tetapi juga beracun,” sahutnya ketika melihat cairan yang memercik dari ujung buntut tajamnya, “Waspada, neurotoksin sangat menyebalkan untuk ditangani.” Ujar sang Dokter.

 

“Sepertinya mereka berdua kesulitan,” Tony prihatin, tetapi sebagian besar dari dirinya berharap si alien berhasil mencabik-cabik Wade Wilson—“Oke, kita pakai cara barusan,” anggukannya mantap ke arah Stephen, yang disetujui secara nonverbal. Tony melotot kepada Peter, “ _Kid, hhh… I can’t just_ —“

 

“ _No, Mr. Stark_ ,” tanpa perlu spandeks itu dibuka, Tony tahu benar kalau si Parker belia memberikan cengiran bandel. Spider-Man bukanlah _superhero_ yang bisa dengan mudah diatur, terlebih ketika ada masalah besar di depan mata. Peter mendahului semua dewasa disana untuk membantu Deadpool.

 

“ _KID—tch!_ Strange, _back me up!_ ” Bunyi debam terdengar ketika Tony memacu kecepatan.

 

“Tony!” Strange menyusul.

 

Quill melompong beberapa sekon sebelum—“Keluarga disfungsional.” Umpatnya sebelum berusaha menyamakan langkah yang… Agak sia-sia… Demi Knowhere, dia betul-betul akan pergi ke _gym_.

 

Pertempuran jarak dekat tak dapat dielakkan. Lingkaran sihir jingga dilemparkan guna pijakan mereka yang tidak menguasai ilmu melayang—membantu Deadpool, Quill dan 212- _warrior_ mengincar puncak kepala lawan. Peter mengikat kaki-kaki dengan jaringnya sementara Tony mengincar sepasang capitnya. Stephen memunculkan portal-portal berjarak pendek untuk rekan-rekannya melakukan evakuasi cepat. Padahal tidak ada skenario, tetapi harmoni kerja sama terlihat apik; sekalipun tidak berarti semua yang ada di sana baik-baik saja. Duo spandeks menderita luka bakar. Terlebih duo-baju-kain. Tony pula pasti melepuh permukaan kulitnya karena zirah metalnya terpanggang dari luar.

 

Stephen berpikir ia harus lekas-lekas membuka pintu-lintas-dimensi; tetapi kalajengking ini jauh lebih tangguh daripada pendahulunya—dan, di puncak kemurkaannya, ekor beracun itu melesat cepat.

 

“Tidak—“ mantan ahli bedah syaraf itu berteriak lantang, “ **PETER!** ”

 

“Ap—WHOA!”

 

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat.

 

Sejauh apapun Stephen mencoba menarik waktu sampai satuan terkecilnya, ia gagal mencegah duri tajam berbisa tersebut mengoyak lengan si Parker remaja. Sayatan itu kecil. Tidak lebih dari dua inci pajangnya dan sama sekali dangkal. Namun sang Spider-Man bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berteriak; ia kehilangan kesadaran di udara kosong ketika tengah melompat setinggi sepuluh kaki. Spontan, Stephen melepaskan jubah levitasi di bahunya dan melemparkan artefak kuno tersebut untuk menangkap tubuh Peter.  Kain merah tebal itu membungkus raga belia tersebut dan meluncur ke belakang Stephen yang membuat perisai sihir berdiameter tiga depa. Rautnya jelas diliputi amarah.

 

“ _Kid—_ “ Tony hendak menghampiri, tetapi—

 

“Fokus, Stark!” Stephen menghardik; membuat Iron Man menghentikan laju di udara, “—aku berjanji akan menangani Peter, tapi hanya _kau_ yang bisa menghentikan makhluk itu!” Oke, oke, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mendiskreditkan kekuatan yang lain, _but still_ , “ _Trust me on this one,_ Tony.”

 

Lelaki Stark mengeraskan rahang. Jelas ia ingin membantah tetapi sadar bahwa bukan waktunya ia mengedepankan emosi. Sorot coklat gelapnya seolah berkata bahwa ia akan mempercayakan ‘putra’-nya itu kepada Strange, sementara dirinya sendiri berbalik, melanjutkan usaha untuk melumpuhkan permanen kaki-kaki bersemen si kalajengking Muspelheim. Wade Wilson baru saja hendak bertanya terkait kondisi Spider-Man; tepat ketika langit seolah berlubang dan cahaya menyilaukan terbentuk vertikal. Kekuatan tersebut cukup besar untuk mementalkan mereka semua. Menyusul setelahnya vokal maskulin dan hantaman dahsyat, ditutup dengan bunyi ‘KRAK’ kencang plus putting beliung.

 

…

 

(—masukkan _soundtrack_ gubahan Hans Zimmer di sini.)

 

“ _That’s an old-style macho-man shit right there_ ,” pemecah hening adalah Deadpool. Ia bangkit dari keterpurukannya sambil mengibas lengan yang baru tumbuh, “ _…and seriously? Full-STR and CON AoE with electric element?_ Kau pikir kau ini _hero_ Mobile Legends atau bagaimana?” Umpatnya kesal.

 

Thor, putra Odin, si pirang yang ketenarannya melejit pasca (saran dari Strange) pangkas rambut, tidak memahami sepatah kata pun yang meluncur dari mulut Wilson; jadi ia hanya menyeringai sembari menggamit buntut hewan gigantis yang sudah pingsan itu. Suara _bass_ -nya membahana saat tubuhnya yang bongsor itu sedikit menunduk apologetik, “Sahabat-sahabat bumiku, maafkan kekacauan yang terjadi,” ucapnya tidak enak, “Makhluk ini ‘lepas’ dari Muspelheim— _ahaha, Surtur, tetanggaku, suka peliharaan eksotis, dan mereka butuh lahan luas karena senang berlari, jadi yaaa—_ akan segera kukembalikan dan…” Liriknya terarah kepada Peter Quill, “Kenapa kau babak belur begitu?”

 

“…” Quill menghela, “—kenapa kau baru datang, Dewa-Idiot?”

 

Bahu yang kontennya 95% otot dan 5% estetika itu menggedik ringan, “Panggilan alam.”

 

“Alam?” Wiro Sableng, _cameo_ terhormat itu celingukan, “Yang nyanyi ‘Mbah Dukun’ itu, bukan?”

 

Stephen Strange mendengus ketika _seluruh_ pasang mata di sana terarah kepadanya, “Tidak. Aku tidak menyembuhkan pasien dengan mulut komat-kamit membaca mantera atau—“ bersamaan dengan kalimat tersebut, Wade _nyembur_ , “… _how could you spit while using that thick-spandex mask_?”

 

_“My mask is interdimensional_.” Sahut Wade.

 

“Tunggu,” suara lain datang dari balik sinar-vertikal dan menampakkan sosok ramping yang—otomatis membuat Tony berjengit dengan tatapan, _‘bukannya kamu seharusnya sudah mati_ ’. Pria berjurai hitam sebahu itu meneliti dengan sorotnya yang tajam dan bengis, “—tidakkah seharusnya ada _dua_ ekor,” Loki, nama Dewa tersebut, berjalan ke samping Thor dan mendelik tajam ke arah Peter Quill seolah berkata, _‘MINGGAT LO_ —‘ …ya. Dengan lantun angkuh, ia kembali menyuara, “— _brother_?”

 

“Ya,” Thor yang tumpul itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau saudaranya _cemburu_ , “Kemana satu lagi?”

 

Peter Quill bersedekap dan menjawab (sok) jantan, “Strange melemparnya ke Titan.”

 

“ _Technically,_ ” Stephen menginterupsi, “Aku _hanya_ membuka portal. Tony _melemparnya_ ke Titan.”

 

“ _What are you, a ten-years-old_?” Frustrasi, Stark lelaki sampai meninggikan frekuensi suaranya, “Thor, dengar. Aku tidak peduli apakah gara-gara peliharaan tetanggamu ini Bumi akan berperang dengan Muspelheim, tapi keparat berkaki banyak itu membuat Peter tak sadarkan diri,” bicaranya parau karena menahan emosi. Tony melangkah cepat ke arah para Asgard dan mendongak, menantang, “Kalau hal yang _sangat_ buruk terjadi pada putra _ku,_ aku akan dengan senang hati menyatakan perang dengan Nine Realm, camkan itu,” bisiknya—juga kepada Loki yang menatap dengan cara yang sama seperti tahun-tahun berselang, “—sekarang, tolong. Bantu aku memeriksa kondiri Peter dan—“

 

“ _Sorcerer Supreme_ ,” Loki berlutut di hadapan Stephen yang tengah memeluk tubuh Peter, “ _Allow me_.”

 

Stephen melirik, mafhum.

 

“Detak jantungnya stabil. Pernapasannya juga. Secara kasat mata, dia seperti orang yang sedang tidur; tetapi pupilnya tidak bereaksi sebagaimana seharusnya,” pria berambut gelap dengan semburat putih itu menjelaskan singkat, “—aneh, seharusnya orang yang jatuh pingsan atau koma gejalanya tidak—“

 

“ _Eternal sleep_ ,” potong sang _God of Mischief_ setelah melakukan pengecekan magis dengan tangan kiri yang diliputi mantera, “Toksin yang dihasilkan oleh ekor kalajengking itu melumpuhkan kesadaran; tidak berbahaya bagi kami, tetapi bisa mematikan bagi manusia,” pendar hijau dari telapak tangan Loki menghilang seiring tatapannya yang berjumpa dengan Stephen, “Tapi, tenanglah, penawarnya bisa didapatkan di Vanaheim. Bocah ini tidak akan mati kalau kalian bisa mendapatkan ramuan itu.”

 

“ _Is this where we switch genre from comedy into angst?_ ”—Deadpool dan komentarnya; hanya untuk mingkem di sekon berikutnya karena delikan maut dari sang pemegang saham utama Stark Industries.

 

 Tony menghela napas berat, “Berapa lama waktu yang kami miliki?”

 

“Dengan satuan waktu _kalian_?” Loki mengira-ngira, “Satu bulan, setidaknya, sebelum organ dalamnya kehabisan oksigen dan tulang-belulangnya keropos dari dalam,” pemilik kulit pucat itu bangkit dan kembali ke sisi saudaranya, “Tapi tenanglah—bocah itu memiliki _healing factor_ , itu cukup membantu.”

 

“Dia— _benar_ , Tony,” Stephen menimpali sebelum Tony yang frustrasi mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak diinginkan, “Ini bukan kasus yang sepertinya bisa kuselesaikan secara medis; atau sihir, kau tahu,” spektrum vokalnya terlantun menenangkan, “Terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan adalah membawa Peter kembali ke _Avengers Compound, I’ll use some life-support to extend Peter’s… Life span_.”

 

Sang Iron Man tahu bahwa Stephen sendiri _tidak_ menyukai kalimatnya,

 

“Saudaraku, Howardson, biar aku yang mencari penawarnya,” kalimat tersebut membuat Tony sedikit tersentak. Thor tengah menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak si lelaki Stark, “—bagaimanapun, _kami_ lengah, sampai-sampai makhluk ini mengamuk, izinkan _kami_ ,” bola mata safirnya beradu pandang dengan Loki. Saudara lelakinya itu memutar bola mata, _malas_ , tetapi tidak menampik, “Bertanggung jawab. Kulit pohon di hutan Vanaheim lebih mudah didapatkan oleh kami, alih-alih kalian, manusia bumi.” Tambahnya mantap, “Sebaiknya _kau_ menjaga putra _mu_ di sini dan tidak perlu ikut, Tony.”

 

Lagi, Tony melirik ke arah Stephen—yang memberikannya anggukan dan kalimat bisu, ‘ _Trust them_.’

 

“Kalau kalian tidak kembali dalam _dua minggu_ , aku akan menyusul,” Tony sepakat. Ia mengetuk dada tempat reaktornya menempel. Zirah berteknologi nano seolah ‘terserap’ dan menyisakan dirinya dalam balutan pakaian olahraga. Lekas ia menghampiri Stephen yang tengah menumpu posisi baring Peter. Sorotnya cemas dan menyesal; terlihat menahan buncahan emosi, “— _I’m sorry, Kid._ ”

 

Stephen mengulurkan tangan dan meremas lengan Tony, “ _We’re going through this,_ Tony,” bisiknya lembut, “Kondisi astralnya— _stabil_. Tidak dalam bahaya, tidak sedang sekarat. Masih ada _harapan_.”

 

Tony tersenyum lemah, mengangguk.

 

“Baiklah—kalau begitu, kita harus segera menyelesaikan misi ini,” Thor mengangguk kepada Loki, “Kau akan menemaniku ‘kan, _Brother_?” Seringai timpang mewarnai ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu iseng.

 

Loki mendengus, “ _What choice do I have, anyway_ ,” lelaki berlaku anggun itu berbalik, “—tapi, pesawat kerajaan kita…” Bibirnya kembali terkatup. Bagaimanapun juga, sisa-sisa para Asgard berkumpul di planet biru ini karena tanah kelahiran mereka porak-poranda. Alisnya mengerut ketika melihat mimik Thor yang terlihat percaya diri—tetapi sepertinya ia tidak akan suka rencana ini. Terlebih, wajah yang ia temukan tengah ditatap saudaranya itu adalah milik Peter Quill yang, _sialnya_ , memang memiliki sumber daya untuk melakukan perjalanan lintas-nebula. Loki menghela sembari mendesis, “… _no._ ”

 

“Jadi,” Peter Quill tersenyum asimetris, “—seseorang butuh tumpangan?”

.

.

.

  


**[ Saving Maiden Parker :** _Bersambung ke bagian dua_ **]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “—ayolah, Tony-chan. Aku datang dengan damai. Kau boleh belah dadaku dan remas jantungku kalau tidak percaya,” katana-nya disodorkan sebilah, “Literally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih banyak teman-teman yang sudah baca, review dan kudos! Serius, sudah ada yang mampir saja bahagya, ;;w;; Here's a fluff because I need this kind of family warmth. Enjoy!

“Tony—“

 

Vokal feminim itu membuat lelaki Stark tersentak.

 

Pepper Potts berdiri di ambang pintu. Di sampingnya, Bruce Banner melongokkan kepala dari balik bahu bulat sang CEO perempuan. Gerah, mereka berdua, dengan Anthony Edward yang terlalu cemas akan kesehatan Peter Parker tetapi abai dengan kondisi fisiknya sendiri. Jika saja James Rhode ada di radius lima meter, pastilah si jenius berzirah teknologi itu habis diceramahi— _atau dibius, bahkan_. Tidak banyak manusia waras yang mau adu argumen melawan seorang Stark. Tiga yang telah disebut namanya patut mendapatkan penghargaan, seriusnya, atas upaya mereka untuk _tetap_ berada di sisi sang futuris setelah… _Segala_ hal. Termasuk di dalamnya; Avengers yang bubar, pertikaian dengan tim Captain America, dan— _yang paling membuat Bruce sekarang merasa super-canggung_ —

 

“—oh, Pep,” suara Tony terdengar sedikit parau, “Uh. Bruce.”

 

Adalah fakta bahwa pasangan legendaris se-New York raya ini memutuskan berpisah. Tony Stark dan candunya akan ‘menyelamatkan entitas bernyawa sebanyak mungkin’ dan Pepper Potts yang ‘aku-bersumpah-demi-Tuhan-Tony-jika-sekali-lagi-kau-membahayakan-nyawamu-‘ … _they just don’t fit_.

 

“ _Sleep_ , Tony,” Pepper mendesah, nyaris pasrah, “—dan, tidak. Kau tidak bisa mengklaim ‘tujuh menit dua puluh tiga detik’ itu cukup. Terlebih kalau sudah lewat nyaris empat puluh delapan jam.”

 

Stark bujang tidak lekas menjawab.

 

“ _She’s right_ , Tony. Dan kau butuh _sesuatu_ masuk ke lambungmu… Maksudku, selain kafein dan _energy drink_ ,” sang Hulk jelas mengguratkan khawatir di mimik wajahnya. Ia duduk di sisi Tony, yang belum beranjak dari ranjang-rawat tempat Peter berada, “Dengar, kau harus berhenti menyalahkan diri—“

 

“ _Shut it, Bruce—and give me the Blowjob_.”

 

Pepper melotot.

 

“ _I’m sorry what—_ “ buru-buru ia mengibas tangan ke arah si kuncir pirang, “Pepper, _it’s not—_ “

 

“ _The **drink,**_ Bruce BANNER—!”

.

.

.

**[ Saving Maiden Parker ]**

Sebuah fiksi penggemar berdasarkan Marvel Entertainment

Avengers : Infinity War oleh Marvel Cinematic Universe

Deadpool 2 dan Wiro Sableng oleh 20th Century Fox

General / Family / Fluff / Comedy

Tsun!StrangeIron, OneSided!SpideyPool, Triangle!ThorLokiQuill

T-rated untuk guyonan lintas-dimensi dan lintas-usia, tema menyerempet kekerasan dan hal-hal _nganu_. Masih tidak ada kuda poni di dalam fanfiksi ini. Adanya Blowjob. _Explanation below._

.

.

.

The Blowjob; 7 1/2 ml Irish Cream Liqueur, 12 1/2 ml Amaretto, Whipped Cream—yep. Yang Tony Stark maksud adalah _cocktail_ berkadar alkohol ringan dengan citarasa yang ‘sangat-tidak-lelaki’.

 

Ia telah disumpah untuk tidak lagi menyentuh _apapun_ yang sekiranya bakal membuat kesehatannya turun drastis. Termasuk di dalamnya minuman keras, obat-obatan terlarang, senyawa toksik yang memperburuk kinerja reaktornya, perang antar nebula-antar galaksi, batu bertuah plus Thanos _,_ dan Wade Winston Wilson. Itulah kenapa, ia harus ekstra sabar,mengatur emosi dan laju pernapasan, saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Manual—karena ia tahu benar bajingan berspandeks merah itu eks-agen top pemerintah Kanada. Dan Tony tidak dalam level kecerdasan-terbaiknya untuk kehilangan satu lagi AI. Tidak ketika lawannya adalah Deadpool yang ahli dalam soal infiltrasi dan misi bunuh diri.

 

“ _Hello, Cutie. Is your middle name Edward? Because you’re s p a r k l i n g_.”

 

…

 

Tony tidak tahu mana yang lebih membuatnya naik darah; referensi kultur-pop, hantaran buah satu truk yang supirnya jelas-jelas dalam kondisi _diculik_ , atau intonasi suara si mutan yang meliuk-liuk manja. Ketahuilah, semenjak Twilight meledak di kalangan remaja (…putri, kebanyakan) Tony benar-benar membenci nama tengahnya. Raut semengintimidasi mungkin ia tampakkan. Bersedekap, bahu bersandar di kusen pintu, malas menyergah, “Kalau tujuanmu datang adalah untuk menjenguk Peter, _lupakan_ ,” tegas dan ketus, “Dia belum sadar. Pun kalau sudah, tidak akan kuizinkan dia menemuimu.”

 

“Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang untuk putra _mu_ , tapi untukm— _nevermind_.” Deadpool memberi cengir timpang dari balik topeng kaos tebalnya ketika nanoteknologi favorit Tony membentuk senjata berbahaya dari balik bahu sang Iron Man, “—ayolah, Tony-chan. Aku datang dengan damai. Kau boleh belah dadaku dan remas jantungku kalau tidak percaya,” _katana-_ nya disodorkan sebilah, “ _Literally_.”

 

“ _You gave me cancer just by talking,_ Wilson,” pria berusia nyaris paruh baya itu melengos, “Pergilah.”

 

“ _BUT DAAADDDD_ —“

 

Pintu ditutup.

 

Berselang dua detik, diketuk lagi. Seharusnya Tony tahu bahwa determinasi anggota X-men itu kokoh. Menengadah. Mengumpat. Berbalik dan membuka pintu untuk kedua kali dan,

 

“— _what in the fucking earth_.”

 

“ _Onegai_ , Tony- _hyung, please let naege seeing Spideypie’s condition because watashi can’t sleep before seeing that he’s daijobu_ ,” dengan payung berwarna pelangi menaungi kepala dan televisi 21” di tangan kiri, Deadpool berharap strategi _kawaii_ a la Yukio bakal berguna, “ _Hajima. We’re chingu, right_?”

 

“ _IS THIS EVEN BILINGUAL_ —“ tanpa sadar berteriak, “Lagipula, darimana kau mendapatkan benda-benda… _Sudahlah_.” Tony pening. Apakah ada kamera tersembunyi? Atau kuis yang kehilangan hadiah?

 

“ _It’s trilinguals, you racist prick_ ,” sergah si pembunuh bayaran, “Jadi, aku mau melihat Webs—“

 

Pintu ditutup. [2]

 

Tentu saja, tidak sampai dua detik sampai bunyi TOK-TOK-TOK brutal terdengar di belakang punggung. Tony ingin murka, demi Asgard, reaktor di dadanya berpendar pertanda jantungnya mulai memompa darah lebih deras ketibang normal. Pintu diayun ke arah dalam—umpatnya tertahan di tenggorokan.

 

“…”

 

_Tanjidor_.

 

Ada apa dengan segala referensi Asia hari ini. Kenapa gerombolan lelaki dengan alat musik yang tidak ia kenal dan tampang Wiro Sableng dikali delapan ini begitu asing. Tony memijat pelipisnya ketika Wade mulai menyanyikan bait-bait sejenis _‘Y U GOTTA B SO RUUUDE—‘_ dengan efek cengkok Melayu.

 

“Tidak lucu.” Tandas Tony.

 

“ _Trust me, it is, if only they make it in short clip, not a writing_ ,” ucap Wade, pantang menyerah, “Stark. Serius. Aku bisa mati karena rasa bersalah kalau kau begini terus,” berucap seolah bisa benar-benar ‘mati’, si Wilson lelaki ini, “—aku janji tidak akan memencet tombol apapun dan menjodohkanmu dengan Benedryl Cucumberpatch. Atau Sherlock. Atau dokter gadungan yang jelas-jelas tertarik—“

 

“ _For the love of GOD,_ Wilson, _will you shut up_.” Tony sampai menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

 

“Seseorang memanggilku?”

 

“HOLY SH—“

 

Serius, umur reaktor di tengah dadanya itu berkurang separuh karena rentetan kejutan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari semenit. Tony memicing mata ketika cahaya oranye berbentuk bundar muncul di udara kosong dengan Stephen Vincent Strange di atasnya. Lelaki bertatanan rambut eksentrik itu tak ragu memangkas jarak—ia sudah berada di antara kedua dewasa super; baik dalam urusan kekuatan maupun perbacotan. Sihir transportasi di atas ubun-ubunnya menutup. Arah tatap safir tajamnya bergantian kepada Tony dan Wade. Tengah menganalisa situasi, sekaligus menghakimi tanpa suara, tetapi jelas dari cara ekspresinya berubah. Wilson lelaki, akhirnya yang memutuskan memecah hening.

 

“— _another dramatic entrance,_ ” keluh Wade ketika melihat figur berjubah merah itu bersila-sambil-melayang, “Apa cuma aku yang datang ke tempat kejadian perkara menggunakan taksi?”

 

Stephen menyeringai, “ _Well, they called me ‘Master of the Mystic Art’ for a spesific reason_.”

 

“ _So, are we going to exaggerate our ‘natural’ talent, then fine. You can call the ‘Master of the Suicide Art’. Unfortunately—it’s impossible for me to die._ ” Deadpool berujar santai. Membuat Tony berpikir apakah ia harus _memohon_ kepada Strange agar si ahli nujum bisa membuang Wade ke dimensi lain.

 

“ _Doctor Stephen Strange, a pleasure_.”

 

Nama itu, jelas membuat Wade melotot, “ _You got yourself another Steven after Captain America_?” Dikatakan sambil memperhatikan lekat-lekat bentuk si praktisi sihir. Plus kedipan. Bonus _blowkiss_.

 

“ _It’s S-t-e-p-h-e-n. With P and H_.” Terang sang penjaga batu-waktu.

 

“… _yeah, and a D_.” Bisik Tony.

 

“ _And a WHAT_?” Wade mengernyit.

 

“ _THE D. THE PH.D_ —“ Tony, untuk kesekian kalinya, menaikkan frekuensi suaranya, “— _I thought he’s going to show off his silly educational achievement!_ ”

 

“ _I thought you want him to show you his dick,_ ” sambar Wade, “ _It would be ri-dick-ulous_.”

 

Tony ingin tobat, rasanya, “ _I’m done_.” Melengos, lelah jiwa-raga, pewaris nama besar Stark itu berbalik badan. Sempat menatap langsung ke pasang kelereng biru cerah milik Stephen. Dengan bahasa bisu, ia meminta pria yang lebih jangkung darinya itu untuk ‘mengurus’ kekacauan berskala kecil tersebut. Strange tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Dengan ekor mata, ia ikuti langkah-langkah Tony yang lekas menghilang di lorong. Jubah levitasinya melepaskan diri dari kedua bahu. Ringan melayang cepat dan menyusul sosok Iron Man (“APA-APAAN—HEI KAU MENCEKIKKU DASAR GORDEN SIALAN—“) selagi pemiliknya berhadapan dengan mutan keras kepala. Haruskah ia menghubungi Colossus atau Cable?

 

Atau— _tidak_.

 

Ia sedikit tergesa membuka portal karena eksistensi benda keramat yang melingkari pergelangan kiri tangan Wade. Waspada, Stephen sampai mengaktifkan rapalan dengan meminjam kembali kekuatan Eye of Agamotto. Sinar kehijauan mengelilingi lengan kirinya. Nada bicaranya berubah serius.

 

“ _Whatever you think you’ll do, I shall give you an expert advice_ ,” Stephen memperingatkan, “— _don’t._ ”

 

Sadar bahwa yang dimaksud adalah teknologi masa depan yang dibawa oleh Cable, si _immortal_ turut menurunkan intensitas candanya, “Apa aku harus menuruti perintahmu karena kau bisa terbang?”

 

“ _It’s levitating_.”

 

“ _I know what I’m doing_.”

 

“ _No, you clearly don’t._ ”

 

“ _Yes, I do_.”

 

“Tidak ada manusia— _atau makhluk hidup apapun_ —yang dapat melarikan diri dari konsekuensi hukum alam, Mr. Wilson,” Stephen menekankan kalimatnya kata per kata, “ _The bill comes due_.”

 

Wade geming—

 

“ _The bill, **always** , comes due_.”

 

Mungkin, untuk pertama kali di—hari ini, atau setidaknya beberapa bulan ke belakang, dimana ia dan tim X-force berhasil menyelamatkan kondisi psikologis mutan remaja, Wade merasa tertohok sampai-sampai stok kalimat banyolnya habis. Ia yang terbiasa bekerja sendirian, tidak mengenal kerja tim, masa bodoh dengan konsekuensi, ‘dihajar’ oleh fakta bahwa ia— _menyukai_ berada dalam kelompok. Ia cukup menikmati interaksinya dengan penghuni X-mansion; gadis-gadis muda berkekuatan super itu, si kaleng Rusia dengan standard moralnya yang tidak-mutan-sekali, atau si penjelajah waktu yang lengannya mengingatkan kepada Winter Soldier. Itulah kenapa, Wilson dan kepribadian rumitnya, merasa _sangat_ bersalah karena membiarkan tragedi itu terjadi di depan matanya. Napasnya terhela.

 

“ _This might be the best chance for me to do the right thing_.” Wade menggumam; sedikit kepercayaan dirinya, yang biasa berlebihan, kini menguap tandas, “—aku bisa kembali ke _hari itu_ dan mencegah.”

 

Stephen Strange paham benar _keinginan_ dan _perasaan_ itu.

 

Namun, itulah kenapa ia menggeleng, “ _Right thing but with wrong move_.”

 

“ _Sometimes, to win a fight, I gotta play dirty_.”

 

“ _And sometimes, you should use your brain to overcome worse possibilities_.”

 

“Ayolah,” keluh lelaki mutan itu, “Katakan padaku apa konsekuensi terburuk dari memutar-mutar kaset—selain pitanya kusut; O demi Star-Lord dan _walkman_ bututnya, seseorang ajari dia pakai MP3.”

 

“ _Beside, trapped in a time loop and suffering immortality_?”

 

Wade mendengus, “— _immortality is an old friend_.”

 

“Dan, bagaimana rasanya menjadi ‘tak terbatas’, Mr. Wilson?”

 

Pertanyaan itu, lagi-lagi, membuat si pembunuh bayaran merasa dihadiahi pukulan telak langsung ke jakun. Lidah dan pita suara sama-sama mogok bekerja. Kata-kata yang biasa tumpah ruah di dalam kepala mandek tertutur. Jauh, jauh, _jauh_ di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia mengumpat berkali-kali. Ingin ia bunuh Stephen Strange karena mengatakan hal-hal sentimentil; walaupun kebencian terbesarnya tak pelak terarah kepada diri sendiri. Wade Winston Wilson—ternyata _masih_ punya sisi kemanusiaan. Ia banyak berubah semenjak Colossus memaksanya mengenakan seragam kuning tertuliskan ‘TRAINEE’. Nilai-nilai sosial dan pandangannya akan sesama manusia— _dan mutan—_ bergeser. Sampai-sampai ia merasa harus menanggalkan kata ‘ _anti’_ dari gelarnya selama beberapa tahun belakang; ‘ _anti-hero’._

 

“Tahu tidak rasanya dibunuh berkali-kali, tapi kepalamu menolak mampus, justru sibuk regenerasi sampai kembali utuh,” _sialan_ , Wade membatin—ia betulan menjawab serius, “ _And it keeps going._ ”

 

Stephen tahu benar rasanya dipecundangi Dormammu.

 

“ _Endless agony_.”

 

“ _Eternal hopelessness, I should add_.”

 

“ _It almost feels like Trump and Jong Un decided to form a family, live happily ever after with their nuclear plants, while forced to listen to Radioactive over and over._ ”

 

“ _This is **not** the only way, _Mr. Wilson.”

 

“ _But still the best way to save Spider-Man_ ,” Wade, masih dengan keyakinannya, menyanggah, “ _What can the universe do to me, anyway; I’ve lost so much—much more than you could imagine, and guess what? I’m not losing this guy,_ ” termakan emosi, topeng merah yang menyembunyikan kulit wajahnya yang digerogoti kanker, ia buka. Wade menantang dengan nyali penuh, “— _not even to **time**_.”

 

Sang _Sorcerer Supreme_ tidak membalas,

 

Tidak secara verbal, tetapi dengan gerakan tangan ketika perhatian Wade teralihkan oleh ocehannya sendiri. Selubung sihir menyerupai deretan kaca tebal memerangkap mereka berdua—metoda yang persis dilakukan Karl Mordo ketika Stephen, untuk pertama kalinya, mencoba mantera pemutar balik waktu. Wade mengernyit, sedikit panik. Ia terbiasa dengan ancaman fisik berbentuk _apapun_ , tetapi ia benar-benar asing dengan penggunaan ilmu magis. Kedua _katana-_ nya siaga di masing-masing tangan.

 

“— _yet, you’ve lost your momentum_.”

 

“ _What the shit!_ ” Deadpool berani sumpah, visual yang ditangkapnya sebelas-dua-belas dengan LSD ditegak bersamaan dengan Absinthe. Warna-warni bak _pride flag_ dikawinsilangkan dengan galaksi, pola-pola aneh, melayang di udara kosong—“ _wHaT haVe YoU doNNNEEEEE!!!_ ” Jeritnya frustrasi saat dilihatnya sosok Stephen Strange menjauh-dan-mendekat—sampai bisa melihat pori-pori wajahnya, lalu di detik berikutnya hilang sama sekali, “ _—oH mY gOd I’M gonNa puKkkkEeEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!_ ”

 

Membuka akses ke dimensi cermin bukan hal sulit; namun Stephen merasa sedikit bersalah karena aksi ini, “Jam tanganmu memiliki kekuatan yang _belum_ kau pahami. Dan sebaiknya, _jangan_ bermain-main dengannya,” dengan kibasan tangannya, pria berpakaian kelam itu ‘mengoyak’ udara kosong dan menyelinap ke baliknya. Meninggalkan Wade Wilson untuk beberapa lama… Entahlah, ia belum memutuskan—mungkin, setidaknya sampai pemuda laba-laba yang menjadi pusat masalah kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya, “ _You shouldn’t risk yourself further than what you’ve done._ ”

 

“ _YOU TRICKY DUMBLEDORE—_ “

 

“ _Time has its own spesific way to heal every living existance,_ ” cekatan, pola-pola kuno tumpang tindih dan ‘menambal’ sobekan antar-dimensi, “ _Time will tell,_ Mr. Wilson. _And, until then—_ “

 

…

 

Hening.

 

Dimensi waktu dan sifatnya yang elastis. Stephen berharap gugus bintang dan mikroorganisme dapat menghibur Wade di alam sana. Ia tengah memikirkan alasan logis macam apa yang perlu dikatakannya kepada Colossus—sembari berjalan ke arah ‘kamar rawat darurat’. _Well_ , dikatakan temporer, faktanya Tony mengadakan alat tercanggih dunia medis. Iron Man tidak lebih dari seorang ayah yang panik.

 

“Tony,” nama itu dipanggilnya dengan intonasi lembut, “Tidak ada gejala khusus, ‘kan?”

 

Empunya nama menoleh sekilas, lalu menggeleng. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas dan kerut-kerut di wajahnya semakin kentara. Jejaka berusia nyaris lima puluh itu bahkan tampak tidak keberatan ketika jubah sihir milik Stephen membungkus tubuhnya lebih rapat. Pemandangan yang—sureal, katakanlah.

 

Maka, ia mendekat. Ranjang berukuran satu orang menjadi pemisah antara posisi berdirinya dengan Tony yang duduk terpekur. Tidak perlu bertanya ataupun memberikan kata-kata—toh, ia bukan sosok yang terkenal karena kebijakannya. Stephen _tahu_ bahwa Tony, lagi-lagi, tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan insiden tersebut. Bagaimanapun ia menjelaskan bahwa kondisi pemuda Parker tidaklah membahayakan, tetapi kedua mata yang masih terpejam adalah sumber keresahan lelaki jenius itu. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, ia hanya memperhatikan Tony dalam diam, membayangkan betapa letih menjadi _dirinya_ yang tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan apapun _selain_ kewarasannya pribadi.

 

“Mantis berkata,”

 

Sunyi di antara mereka dipecah oleh vokal tenor milik putra Howard,

 

“— _he’s in peace_ ,” Tony mempermainkan jari-jarinya sendiri, yang tengah menopang dagu, “Aku tidak begitu mengerti—dan, entahlah. Antenanya bergerak-gerak. Bilang kalau Peter tidak kesakitan—“

 

“ _Because he’s not_ ,” dengan nada menenangkan, Stephen bertutur, “Aku menghabiskan beberapa waktu di Kamar Taj, mencoba mencari literatur mengenai neurotoksin Nine Realm—“ mantan dokter bedah syaraf itu menyungging seulas senyum tipis, “Tidak banyak yang bisa kukatakan; intinya, kondisi fisik dan astralnya stabil. _He’s a bit upset because he can’t use his body, but overall, he’s fine._ ”

 

Tony menoleh. Tanda tanya jelas tersirat di raut wajah.

 

“ _How could you know that he’s a bit upset_?”

 

“ _I mastered astral projection_ ,” kasual, ia menggedikkan bahu, “ _Basically, it allows me to see through someone else’s—soul,_ ” Stephen tersenyum ke arah Peter—sesuatu yang membuat Tony kebingungan. Ia selalu bertingkah defensif terhadap hal-hal di luar nalar; tetapi karena kali ini menyangkut Peter Parker, mau tidak mau ia _berusaha_ untuk mengimani. Stephen menangkap gelagat tersebut. Paham, ia pun memberi penjelasan singkat, “Dimensi-materi, _kita—dalam bentuk ini_ , bukan satu-satunya yang eksis, Tony. Dimensi astral, salah satunya, koeksis dan _nyata_. Walau, waktu menjadi tidak relevan.”

 

“Wow,” kepalanya yang biasa logis kini gagal membentuk respon yang sepadan, “—aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa dengan informasi ini.”

 

Stephen terkekeh kecil, “ _So did I,_ ” mengingat jumpa pertamanya dengan Ancient One yang tidak bisa digolongkan ‘kenangan manis’. Ia sangat memahami jika Tony skepis dengan penjelasannya barusan. Sehingga ide itu tercetus begitu saja, “— _here,_ kau buktikan sendiri. Lagipula sepertinya anak ini ingin sekali berbincang denganmu.” Stephen menggestur agar Tony mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

 

“Oke, sebentar, _this is wild_ ,” Tony serta-merta berdiri, “Berikan aku dua detik untuk berpikir.”

 

“ _You’d better be_. Percayalah—putra _mu_ ini berisik sekali.” Kelakar Stephen.

 

Sulit bagi Tony membayangkan Peter bertingkah demikian jika yang tengah dilihatnya adalah sosok yang terbaring dalam kondisi pejam, “Jadi—kau akan mengajakku berpetualang lintas-dimensi dengan kekuatan sihirmu,” jabar Tony. Terdapat ketidakpercayaan yang kental dari caranya berujar, “—apa yang harus aku persiapkan. Maksudku, terakhir aku ke gereja, kedua orang tuaku masih hidup.”

 

“Ini tidak ada hubungan dengan sisi religiusmu, Tony, ini tentang spiritualitas,” tandas Stephen, “Apa yang akan kau lihat setelah ini bersifat _nyata_ , hanya berbeda dimensi saja,” lelaki jangkung itu berkata seolah pengalaman luar-tubuh tidak ada spesial-spesialnya, “Yang perlu kau lakukan— _percaya_.”

 

“ _Geez,_ Strange, _you’re asking the impossible_.”

 

“ _You haven’t really try, have you_?”

 

Tony mendecak. Rasionya menolak, tetapi batinnya terdorong untuk ‘percaya’. Ia tidak yakin tengah mempercayai kekuatan di luar logikanya, atau kepada Stephen Strange secara spesifik; faktanya, kedua dewasa itu beberapa kali berbagi medan pertempuran. Tony cukup mengimani bahwa Stephen tidak akan mencelakakannya. Jika ada hal lain yang membuatnya—jengah, “ _I don’t hold hands_.”

 

“ _Said the ultimate playboy in Avenger’s history, yes_ ,” Stephen mencebik asimetris “Kau _harus_ menggenggam tanganku, Tony, kecuali kau menguasai metoda memisahkan jiwa dari tubuh fisikmu.”

 

“—aku bahkan tidak bisa memisahkan putih dan kuning telur,” hela napas berat terdengar, “Baiklah.”

 

Canggung, Tony menerima uluran tangan Stephen. Tidak yakin harus memosisikan jari-jarinya dimana; maka ia menyesuaikan diri dengan cara praktisi sihir itu melakukannya. Permukaan telapak tangannya berjumpa dengan milik sang penyihir. Namun yang segera Tony sadari adalah kalus—bekas-bekas luka menyerupai garis di punggung tangan dan jari-jari Stephen. Ia pernah membaca insiden mengenai kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi di puncak karier sang eks jenius di bidangnya itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak menyangka kalau memento dari kejadian tragis itu sedemikian— _menyakitkan_. Tony tidak berkata apa-apa. Namun tanpa sadar ia merapatkan genggamannya. Tremor halus itu terlalu nyata untuk ditampik.

 

Stephen pun, memutuskan untuk tidak memverbalkan aksara yang berserakan di dalam benak. Fokus ia pusatkan kepada kedua sosok yang, _entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana_ , memiliki arti khusus bagi dirinya—ya, dirinya yang egois dan merasa tidak butuh orang lain ini. Pemilik nama belakang Strange itu meminta Tony menggenggam tangan Peter. Mereka membentuk lingkaran dengan tangan-tangan saling menaut. Stephen memejamkan matanya dan berkata, “Semoga kau familiar dengan sensasi _defibrillator_ , Tony.” Jenaka, ia berseloroh. Lalu tanpa sempat lawan bicaranya menimpali, Stephen menghentakkan tenaga astralnya dan ketiga jasmani tersebut sama-sama tersentak ke arah belakang.

 

…

 

“—aa.”

 

“Itu yang pertama kau lakukan? Mengecek suaramu?”

 

“ _Excuse you_. Aku melihat _belakang kepalaku sendiri_ sekarang— _holy shit, the butt-game is so strong,_ apa aku selalu berkeliaran dengan celana seketat itu? _Holy crap_ ,” Tony, sebagaimana Tony, sibuk mengomentari penampilannya sendiri. Raganya seperti hendak jatuh, tetapi dalam gerakan yang amat sangat lambat. Namun lucunya, ia _masih_ merasakan kehangatan di kedua telapak tangannya—bahkan ketika sosok astralnya tidak dibungkus darah dan daging. Telapak yang lebih besar darinya lama-lama terasa familiar. Yang satu lagi, yang dengan begitu erat meremasnya, adalah alasannya tersenyum _jauh_ lebih lebar. Tony menoleh, menemukan Peter Parker dengan raut cerahnya, “ _Hey, Kid_.” Sapanya.

 

“Mr. Stark!” Antusiasme itu—vokal yang hanya dimiliki oleh si laba-laba remaja.

 

“ _Easy, there_. Ingat—kalau sampai genggamanmu lepas, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan tubuh astralmu,” Stephen kali ini yang buka suara, “Kalian berdua tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir. Tolong bersikap baik dan bekerja sama denganku, oke?” Kecemasannya ia balut dengan kalimat peringatan.

 

“ _Will do,_ Mr. Doctor Strange!” Peter mengangguk paham, “Terima kasih sudah membujuk Mr. Stark! Aku ingin sekali berkata kalau aku baik-baik saja—tetapi tidak bisa, haha!” Bocah berusia tujuh belas itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesali kondisi. Ia justru menatap Tony dengan pancaran bersalah.

 

“Jangan bicara seolah aku tidak dengar, _Kid_ ,” dengus Tony, “—kau beruntung karena Strange bilang aku tidak boleh menggerakkan tanganku. _If I could, I would smack that head of yours_.” Tandasnya.

 

Peter menampakkan senyum-tidak-enaknya dan mencicit, “… _I’m sorry,_ Mr. Stark. Aku—“ ia sedikit merengut. Khatam dengan reaksi overprotektif sang Iron Man dan betapa dewasa bernetra karamel pekat itu sama sekali tidak sungkan untuk memarahinya, “—aku hanya ingin membantumu, itu saja.”

 

“Keluar dari mulutmu yang tidak tahu batas kapan harus berusaha sendiri dan kapan harus menunggu bantuan— _for God’s sake, Kid,_ kau ini benar-benar membuatku cepat mati,” Tony balas meremas jari-jari Peter, pertanda ia serius dengan perkataannya, “Kuanggap kau jera—lihat kondisimu sekarang. _You can’t save another people if you can’t save yourself,_ Peter.” Ucap Tony sungguh-sungguh.

 

(—Stephen Strange ingin sekali menimpali, ‘Tolong bercermin, Tony.’)

 

(Di saat yang sama, ia sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda; dan di momen itulah, Stephen menemukan sepotong _dirinya sendiri_ di dalam Tony Stark dan Peter Parker.)

 

“Sekarang, berjanji padaku kalau kau akan berhenti bertingkah sembrono.” Tukas Tony.

 

“ _I swear,_ Mr. Stark.”

 

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika situasi seperti tempo hari terjadi lagi?”

 

“Meminta Karen menghubungimu.”

 

“Bagus,” Tony mengangguk, napasnya terdengar lebih stabil, dan mimik wajahnya melunak, “—aku tidak membaptismu menjadi Avengers untuk mati muda, Peter. Kau masih tujuh belas tahun. Ada banyak sekali hal yang _jauh lebih berguna_ untuk kau lakukan ke depannya,” dua pasang netra coklat berbeda spektrum bertemu pandang. Tony, yang tidak pernah mendapatkan pengakuan verbal dari mendiang ayahnya, ingin sekali ‘membalas dendam’ dengan cara mengisi peran itu di dalam hidup Peter. Seorang remaja jenius yang ia nilai memiliki potensi besar untuk melakukan apapun. Jika hal lebih buruk terjadi kepadanya, Tony yakin ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, “Kau cukup menjadi dirimu yang sekarang. Selesaikan studimu dan sesekali membantu—kenapa kau tertawa?”

 

“Uh—maaf, Mr. Stark, aku hanya berpikir bahwa seolah-olah…” belia pemilik rambut terang itu agak canggung mengakuinya, “ _I don’t know, at some point, as if you’re that proud of me_.”

 

Tony tertegun selama beberapa detik lamanya.

 

“Oh, _he is_ ,” tersenyum, Stephen justru yang menggenapkannya, “Kau hanya tidak mendengar hal itu dari mulutnya saja, Peter.” Kalimat tersebut diikuti kerlingan; sukses membuat Tony salah tingkah.

 

“ _I did? I don’t think I did_ ,” ia berkilah dengan tawa mencemooh, “ _Don’t be so full of yourself, Kid. You still have too much to learn_.” Sial—apakah kacamata hitam berfungsi di dalam kondisi astral?

 

“Tidak masalah—selama Mr. Stark tetap menjadi mentorku, kurasa pelajaran apapun dapat kupahami dengan cepat,” pujian yang meluncur dari bibir Peter begitu polos, tulus dan tanpa pretensi. Kedua bola mata sewarna madu beralih ke arah Stephen, “Tentu saja darimu juga, Mr. Doctor Strange! Aku suka koleksi buku di perpustakaan tempatmu tinggal! Dan-dan, portal sihirmu, _it’s too cool!_ ”

 

Stephen terkekeh, “Aku tidak yakin apakah Iron-Dad memperolehkanmu mempelajari sihir, Peter.”

 

“ _I’m not his Da—Jesus_ ,” Tony mulai menyesali ide dialog dalam wujud astral ini, “—aku mengizinkan, ASALKAN,” delikannya mengancam ke arah Stephen, “tidak menyita waktu belajarnya, tidak boleh membuatnya bolos, dan tidak _terlalu_ berbahaya seperti mengirimnya ke dimensi antah-berantah.”

 

“ _You have my word_.” Stephen menyepakatinya.

 

“ _Are you super-serious?_ ” Binar di kedua mata bocah Parker selalu ampuh untuk meluluhkan Tony. Hal tersebut membuat Stephen mati-matian menahan buncah gelaknya. Peter kini menatap sang ahli mistik, “—lain waktu, Mr. Stark harus mencicip teh herbal buatanmu,” lalu wajahnya kembali ke arah Tony, “Mr. Doctor Strange memiliki resep teh dari Kathmandu dan itu bisa membantumu tidur.”

 

“Kau benar, Peter. Tony butuh tidur. _Sangat_ banyak tidur.”

 

“Hei, aku bisa—sebentar, Strange, bagaimana kau _tahu_ kalau aku kurang tidur?”

 

“Aku seorang _dokter_ , menurutmu sulit mengidentifikasi tanda-tanda penderita insomnia?”

 

“—uh, Mr. Doctor Strange membuat portal malam hari untuk menj—“

 

“Peter, _hush_ —“

 

“Kau _apa_?”

 

“ _Maybe you’re the one who should stop using your annoying surveillance drones to stalk me_ , Stark—“

 

Melihat kedua pria dewasa di hadapannya berdebat, Peter Parker sejenak lupa bahwa mereka tengah berada dalam kondisi astral. Remaja tanggung itu tertawa lepas. Membuatnya dihadiahi pelototan dari Stephen Strange dan teguran dari Tony Stark. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak takut, kali ini.

 

—karena toh, genggam di tiga pasang tangan itu sama sekali tidak melonggar.

.

.

.

 

**[ Saving Maiden Parker :** _Bersambung ke bagian tiga_   **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —dan mereka melupakan Deadpool. Nvm. He's strong. Next chapter akan menampilkan... Tim goblok yang nyari kulit kayu. I've rewatched Ragnarok for the reference.

**Author's Note:**

> Iya, ini bersambung. Mohon doa dan asupan supaya penulis tetap konsisten dan tawakal. Amin.


End file.
